Usuario:El Susovic
intros True, i waste my shit time writing shit up. It's my own personal election, so don't you dare to bother me, k? k ~me Current member of the Watsapp Del Norte crew. *Tyrone is mafia* Formo parte de la comunidad desde el 21 de Junio de 2015. Mis acciones: otras cosas >>fuck you brayan<< I don't care ' '''Where have you been ' 'How many miles ' '''I still love you No me hablen de violencia como si no la conocieran como si su existencia fuera una experiencia nueva como si fuera una mera situación puntual de ahora y no supiera cómo es que opera en toda la historia. Venenos tus monologos tus discursos incoloros no ves que no estamos solos millones de polo a polo al son de un solo coro marcharemos con el tono con la convicción que basta de robo. Esta es otra historia de otra esquina del planeta otra victoria sin gloria escoria que cualquier esquina penetra otro sonido demetra que se siente de otro jodido rincón que no visitó el presidente otros delincuentes tomando por asalto tu mente armados con los problemas de su gente otros que como tú cargan errores, sienten sobrevivientes, vividores solo eso nos hace diferentes loh niñoh Guillermo Gutiérrez (Nacido en Lima, Perú, 1970, actualmente en Eastport, Maine, EEUU) 22 años 171 cm 72 kg Es una persona que intenta parecer pensativa y calculadora, pero en realidad es muy indecisa, contextura delgada, muy resistente (trotar por un par de horas sin pausa o bajada de ritmo), muy rápido (ganador de varias competencias de 100 m planos). Le acompleja su baja estatura y su falta de fuerza. Está estudiando teatro. Planea escribir novelas y artículos sobre la historia de Maine o ser profesor. Sabe conducir una moto, pero sorprendentemente...no tiene idea de electricidad. Es una persona fácilmente intimidable. '''Es '''muy sociable, aunque algunos creen que pueda ser un poco racista Relación con los demás: -Jaime Gutierrez: confía en su padre, aunque estén distanciados -Gabriel Garrido: era su mejor amigo en Eastport, confía en él para que le guarde las espaldas, aunque están algo peleados desde que él se fue a Portland. -Mary McHoogan: No tiene idea de que intenciones tiene, por lo que desconfía. -Laureen de Gutierrez: Tiene mucho estima a su madre. Esta dispuesto a defenderla con su vida. Otros amigos: -Rayan:(26) amigo por correspondencia, esperaba conocerlo en persona este año. -Tyrone (37) Antes tomó un curso no muy exitoso de defensa personal. este fue su entrenador, ahora residente de Jacksonville, aún mantienen el contacto -Carla Austins (23): Su primera amiga en Eastport, no le habla hace tiempo, pues ella estudia mucho, aunque literalmente viva a dos cuadras de distancia. -Mathias DeWitt (22): aunque se odiaron hace tres años al conocerse, ahora se han dado cuenta que comparten intereses. Vive en Eastport. Laureen de Gutierrez (Nacida en Portland, Maine en 1945, actualmente en Eastport, Maine EEUU) 47 años 164 cm 58 kg Laureen es una decidida y energética mujer, se casó con Jaime por amor y le será fiel hasta las últimas consecuencias. De baja estatura para ser norteamericana, y de contextura delgada Jaime Gutierrez (Nacido en Tacna, Perú, 1942, actualmente en Eastport,) 50 años 169 cm 80 kg contextura promedio Gabriel Parra (Nacido en Lima, 1969, actualmente en Portland, Maine, EEUU) 23 años 175 cm 73 kg Es el único amigo verdadero de Guillermo en los Estados Unidos. Se conocen desde que ambos vivían en Perú. Trabaja como futbolista profesional en Portland (en el equipo de la ciudad Mary McHoogan (Nacida en ¿Agusta?, 1978, encontrada en las afueras de Augusta, Maine, EEUU) 14 años 158 cm 55 kg Niña vagabunda que fue rescatada por Gabriel cuando pasaba por las afueras de Augusta, camino a Eastport. Es pequeña y flaca, parece muy apegada a su gorro gris y estaba encaramada a un árbol, bastante asustada, aunque desafiante. Dice que vive en la calle desde los 9 años, aunque quien sabe. Presenta una gran afición al hip-hop y suele cantar en voz alta, esto hace que muchas veces la callen porque es peligroso. Pronto descubren de que siempre anda con una cortapluma que ocupa con destreza y suele mostrar una falta de buenos modales, lo que la aleja de Laureen y Jaime. Suele estar sonriente, aunque esconde sus secretos y por las noches Gabriel ha notado como se retuerce entre pesadillas.Categoría:Usuarios Categoría:Ciudadanos